Christmas Carrols: Avatar Style
by crouchingbunny
Summary: Our favorite Christmas Carrols, Avatar Style.
1. 12 Days of Christmas

A little idea that came to me while I was eating at Cici's and they had the Christmas music on, so I just started thinking this up in my head and bouncing ideas off of my sister. So give her a round of applause for hearing me sing this while she was harmlessly trying to watch Big Fish on TV-crouchingbunny.

--- --- --- --- ---

On the First day of Christmas my true love gave to me,

A flying bison sleeping in a tree.

-

On the Second day of Christmas my true love gave to me,

Two crazy kings.

And a flying bison sleeping in a tree.

--

On the Third day of Christmas my true love gave to me,

Three fire benders,

Two crazy kings,

And a flying bison sleeping in a tree.

---

On the Fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me,

Four warring nations,

Three fire benders,

Two crazy kings,

And a flying bison sleeping in a tree.

----

On the Fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me,

Five freedom fighters,

Four warring nations,

Three fire benders,

Two crazy kings,

And a flying bison sleeping in a tree.

-----

On the Sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me,

Six Kioshi warriors,

Five freedom fighters,

Four warring nations,

Three fire benders,

Two crazy kings,

And a flying bison sleeping in a tree.

------

On the Seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me,

Seven Water Benders,

Six Kioshi Warriors,

Five freedom fighters,

Four warring nations,

Three fire benders,

Two crazy kings,

And a flying bison sleeping in a tree.

-------

On the Eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me,

Eight flying lemurs,

Seven water benders,

Six Kioshi warriors,

Five freedom fighters,

Four warring nations,

Three fire benders,

Two crazy kings,

And a flying bison sleeping in a tree.

--------

On the Ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me,

Nine Earth Nation troops,

Eight flying lemurs,

Seven water benders,

Six Kioshi warriors,

Five freedom fighters,

Four warring nations,

Three fire benders,

Two crazy kings,

And a flying bison sleeping in a tree.

---------

On the Tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me,

Ten Pirates a pilfering,

Nine earth nation troops,

Eight flying lemurs,

Seven water benders,

Six Kioshi warriors,

Five freedom fighters,

Four warring nations,

Three fire benders,

Two crazy kings,

And a flying bison sleeping in a tree.

----------

On the Eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me,

Eleven air gliders,

Ten pirates a pilfering,

Nine earth nation troops,

Eight flying lemurs,

Seven water benders,

Six Kioshi warriors,

Five freedom fighters,

Four warring nations,

Three fire benders,

Two crazy kings,

And a flying bison sleeping in a tree.

-----------

On the Twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me,

Twelve penguins sledding,

Eleven air gliders,

Ten pirates a pilfering,

Nine earth nation troops,

Eight flying lemurs,

Seven water benders,

Six Kioshi warriors,

Five freedom fighters,

Four warring nations,

Three fire benders,

Two crazy kings,

And a flying bison sleeping in a TREE-E-EEEE!

------------

--- --- --- --- ---

Don't forget to review!

**PRESS THE BUTTON YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**


	2. Here Comes Iroh

Authors Note: Thanks to all of the Reviewers to The Twelve Days of Christmad: Avatar style, I give you props. Thanks to Monito, crzysheelf, colorado-chi, Fire Srceress Mayumi, acrused1, Aero-Dragon's-Sky, Waterbender-Katara, XEye-Of-The-WolfX, Stormbender, and Sgmetal you guys make it happen . The Sequel to The Twelve Days of Christmas: Avatar style. -Crouchingbunny.

--- --- ---

Who's got a beard that's long and white?  
Iroh's got a beard that's long and white

Who sings alot on music night  
Iroh sings alot on music night

Music night, beard that's white

Must be Iroh Must be Iroh  
Must be Iroh, Dragon of the West

Who wears boots and a suit of red  
Iroh wears boots and a suit of red

Who wears a long cap on his head  
Iroh wears a long cap on his head

Bald on head, suit that's red  
Music night, beard that's white

Must be Iroh Must be Iroh  
Must be Iroh, Dragon of the West

Who's got a big red cherry nose  
Iroh's got a big red cherry nose

Who laughs this way  
HO HO HO  
Iroh laughs this way  
HO HO HO

HO HO HO, cherry nose  
Bald on head, suit that's red  
Music night, beard that's white

Must be Iroh Must be Iroh  
Must be Iroh, Dragon of the West

Who very soon will come our way  
Iroh very soon will come our way

Eight little rhinos pull his sleigh  
Iroh's little rhinos pull his sleigh

Rhino sleigh, come our way  
HO HO HO, cherry nose  
Bald on head, suit that's red  
Special night, beard that's white

Must be Iroh Must be Iroh  
Must be Iroh, Dragon of the West

Zuko, Jun, Ozai, Zhao,  
Zula, Jee, Cook and Helmsen

Rhino sleigh, come our way  
HO HO HO, cherry nose  
Bald on head, suit that's red  
Music night, beard that's white

Must be Iroh Must be Iroh  
Must be Iroh, Dragon of the West

--- --- ---

P**r**E**s**S **t**H**e** R**e**V**i**E**w** B**u**T**t**O**n**, Y**o**U **k**N**o**W **y**O**u** W**a**N**t **T**o**O!


End file.
